Demon of the Light
by SlayerOfTheNorth
Summary: A new face has appeared at Fairy Tail. Friend or foe, to be decided.
1. Intro

Hey guys this is my first time writing a story so id apreciate

any coments you have to offer and thanks again for reading.

It was a dark and rainny day in Magnolia, but that didn't stop the members of Fairy Tail from making noise and goining in on Natsu and Gray's fight. Lucy thinks "Will they ever act civil, I guess i should be used to it". While Natsu and Gray where focused on fighting they send a chair flying up to the second floor of the guild hall. "Alright how did this chair get up here!" everyone froze at the sound of a serious Makarov, "you brats need to learn to take your fights outside do you know how expensive furniture is". A nervous Natsu replied "but it raining outside". Makarov give Natsu a serious stare then turned and said "now that changes the situation, continue". In an instant the guilg was back to a free-for-all.

"I can't believe them". "I thought you would be used to it by now" said Mirajane with her usual smile. "I am but they have been fighting for over 2 hours". "You have a good point Lucy, why don't you tell me about he job you where just on with Natsu and Happy". A hovering Happy just giggled and Lucy's face turned a shade of red Mira didn't know existed. "Oh now you have to tell me" said a nosey Mira. "No I won..." lucy was interupted by Mira's tickleing. "Ok ok I surrender". "Now tell me" Mira said with a smug look on her face.

"I was getting out of the bath when I heard my refrigerator close and I heard Natsu whisper "shit" so I got dressed and ran out before he could eat everything".

"Natsu what are you doing!" said a furious Lucy flying in to kick Natsu, but was stoped when he grabed her and threw her on the bed. "Ow that hurt". "I came over because i got a job, but you where taking a bath so i decided to get something to eat". "I locked the door how..." "But not the window Nin-Nin" Natsu said trying to look like a ninja.

Lucy's story was interupted by the guild's doors slamed open by a guy with silver hair and a black cloak. The guild went silent. The man just stood there for what seemed like forever. Then he finally said "Is this the guild that Natsu Dragneel is in". Everyone stared at Natsu with a "do you know this guy face".

Let me know how i can improve my work.


	2. It Begins

Hey i'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it.

"Who are you" asked a confused natsu. "I take it that you are Natsu" said the silver haired man. "Didn't you hear me i asked "who are you". "If we are to continue this conversation then I guess I must tell you my name...". "That would be nice" interupted Natsu. "My name is..." everyone ears where open and where on the edge of their seats "Noneofyourbuisness". Everyone practically fell out of their seats. The silver haired man just laughed "Ok for real now my name is Aki Akuma but most call me Silver". "Would you mind telling me why you are here" "Well, i came to find you I thought thaat was obvious". "You want to fight" At about this thime the rain died down. "If you wish" Silver said with a smug look.

"How do you want to descide the winner" A confused Natsu just stared at Lucy looking for an answer. With a sigh Silver said "Do you want to fight to ko, wonner is the first to knock down his opponent down, or by a point system". Natsu still confused decided to go with KO. "Alright we start when your girlfriend drops her hand" Natsu and Lucy blushed and Natsu yelled "She's not my girlfriend" as that was what he was told to do by Lucy who was regretting that now that she found she likes the sound of it. But in any case she raised her hand and droped it and both leaped torwards eachother sending out a shockwave when their fists, Natsu's cloaked in fire and Silver's in what looked like a white flame, Silver took advantage of Natsu's suprize and grabed his fist with the same fist cloaked in white jumped and planted his foot in the side of his face sending him into a luckily vacant building all happening in a split second. Lucy screamed "Natsu" with tears starting to form. When she heard a voice say "BAASSTTAARRD!" she looked up in time to see Silver's face get messed up by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. After sending him flying he looked at Lucy "Don't worry im not gonna die". Lucy smiled as a sucker punch landed on Natsu's face and was knocked down. Getiing on his feet Natsu started feeling weak then he noticed the glowing white insignia on his hand. "Like it its a little trick I picked up it drains the person who has it of their magic" Thanks to Romeo's quick thinking he sent fire to Natsu replenishing his magic and breaking the insignia. "Thanks Romeo" Romeo smiles in response. "I'd expect no less from Fairy Tail's strongest Dragon Slayer" "Hey i'm stronger than that cotton candy stick" "Can it paper weight". As the two continue their name calling, Silver now in utter confusion looks at the others who are returning inside and sees Lucy motion for him to come inside. It started raining again soon after entering the Guild. Everyone retured to their drinks and conversations. Silver went to the bar where Lucy was sitting an sat next to her wanting answers. As soon as he sat down mira asked what he wanted he replied bluntly "Whiskey" realizing how it cam out he added "please". While Mira poured his drink he asked Lucy "What's with those two". She answered "Not sure but it happens a lot around here". He nodded with a hmm. Mira put Silver's drink in front of him "Thanks, how much" Just as Mira was going to answer Makarov droped from the second floor onto the bar and said "On the house" "Makarov" Silver said with a giant smile on his face. "Hows it going boy" "When are you going to call me Silver or even Aki would be better". "Ok, Silver" a small smile apeared on Silver's face. "So did you find him" asked Makarov in a tone so serious it scared Lucy and Mirajane. "Yes" Silver replied "just came by to ask if i could borrow "them". "Well it is what their magic is for". "We will leave in three days, ok?" "Fine" "Ok, tell them to pack for a month" with that Silver gulped his drink down and turned to leave. Makarov words stoped him "I think you should tell them yourself"

Let me know how you like it i apreciate any coments.=)


	3. Journey of a thousand miles

Silver just replied with a sigh turned at sat at the bar and gestured to Mira for another drink. Mira a little disgusted poured him a drink. Makarov decided to return to his nap since he had been stressed from the recent magic council.

It took a good 10 minutes before Natsu and Gajeel realized it was raining. When they did they came in soaked and surprisingly mello mooded untill Silver said "You numb-skulls trying to see who can catch a cold first?". This enraged the Dragon Slayers but before they could do anything they both sneezed. "Ha you sneezed first" said Natsu "Your dreaming Salamander your the one who sneezed first". Then Silver just vanished and apeared next to them and smashed their heads together "You guys need to lean what self control is". Natsu and Gajeel slowly got to their feet and walked to a table and sat quietly something that had everyone in the guild extreamly puzzled. The fact that the two didn't even act like they thought about attacking him after that. Silver broke the silence with the question "Does anyone know where Lauxus is?". Mira replied with "He's on a job and should be back tomorrow" when she realized how dumbfounded everyone was over what just happened. Silver gave a sigh and Lucy who was now next to Natsu asked "Are you ok". He replied with a nod. Lucy layed her head on his shoulder suprizing almost everyone in the guild including Natsu. Lucy was no longer going to hide her feelings for Natsu. Then she asked "What happened" Lucy felt a shiver run through Natsu and was suprised that he was genuinely scared "It just happened so fast, by the time I realized he was there I was face down on the floor". Then Lauxus came trough the doors of the guild and said "I'm back" when he saw Silver he immediatly droped his bad and charged at him fist coated in lightning Silver was about to dodge but realized Mira was behind him with her back turned so he decided to take the punch sending him into the bar. Makarov who woke to the loud sound jumped out of bed and ran out to Lauxus and said " What the fuck is wrong with you" everyone turned to Makarov who realized what he said added "sorry for the poor choice of words". Lauxus replied "He's with a dark guild." Everyone gasped at what he said "Was" Silver corected slowly getting up with lightning jumping across his body. When he stood up he coughed up a little blood and said "I was in a dark guild about 2 years ago but I left when Makarov saved me from myself" coughing up a little more blood then continuing "Ever since then i've been working for him in the shadows". With this he fainted falling on his face. Wendy the first to act ran to him and started healing him. Then the dazed Lauxus steped back and didn't know how to respond.

Silver awoke on a bed with two girls at his side realizeing the joke to be made he said "You girls didn't do anything naughty did you." Lisanna the first to respond said "No we didn't do anything like that" Wendy replied "What Lisanna said". "So your Lisanna and you are..." "Wendy" Wendy answered him. Sitting up Wendy said "You shouldn't sit up yet." "Don't worry" Silver replied with a smile. Wendy just frownded and looked down, Silver put his hand on her head and said "I've been in worse sircumstances" a small smile appeared on her face and he said "Now that's better". Then he turned to Lisanna and asked "What's with the nervous face did you really do something naughty" she just bowed her head and asked "Is it true you where part of a dark guild". He smiled and said "Is that what your worried about" she looked up and stared into his eyes and she realized he had black eyes but they where warm and where deep she almost could look into his soul and for some reason she felt calm he closed his eyes and smiled "That was a me that I don't like to look back on and I am no longer that person". With that he patted her on the head and walked out. Lisanna stared at the door in a daze.

Silver walked down stairs and asked Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lauxus to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

There Silver stood in front of the door to the guild's confrence room. He opened the door and went in followed by Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and a pissed off Lauxus. Lauxus was pissed because Makarov told him to do what Silver said. Silver sat at the far end of a rectangular table that had six chairs at it. Natsu and Gajeel sat across from eachother in the seats closesest to Silver and Wendy sat next to Natsu across from Lauxus. "Why the hell did you bring us here" asked Lauxus clearly unhappy. Silver replied "We are going to kill Acnologia"

"So continue with the story you where telling me" Mira said with a smug look on her face "I'm interested as to why Natsu threw you that really doesn't sound like him". Lucy replied "Well he was hungry and you remember how he takes on dragon characteristics because of his magic", Mira nodded and Lucy continued. "Well it was in the middle of his mating season". Mira grined as she knew where this was going. [flashback] "Why are you always sneaking in here Natsu" "It's fun and I like it when you sing" Natsu said turning back to the refrigerator and blushing. Lucy caught a glimps of his blush and smiled. Getting up to help Natsu with the jar of jerky before he smashed it, she thought about the job he mentioned and remembered that she was short on rent money this month. As she put her foot on his shoulder and grabed the jar to pull she asked "What's the job you where talking about" Natsu in a slightly pained voice said "Some viliage has a problem with dark guild wizards collecting "protection" money from them". Natsu then jerked his hand out of the jar with jerky clenched in his fist and Lucy's foot slipped and she fell on top of him and that's when the world went dark to her.

She awoke in bed and Natsu sitting in a chair next to her staring at when he saw her wake up he imediatly started asking if she was ok and for forgivness. When she finally shut him up by hitting him on the head she said "It's fine, I'm ok" tears rolled down his face and he started sniffling. [Jump out of flashback] Mira wispered sounding astonished "Natsu cried" Lucy shook her head and continued. [Back to flashback]. "I told you I'm fine" she noticed the bandage on her forhead when she touched it it stung. Natsu just sunk deeper into despair noticing the pain she felt and she noticed the blood on his forhead and went to the cabinet where the First Aid kit was but she found it on the table in an absolute mess grabing a wet towel and a band aid she sat on the bed in front of Natsu made him pick his head up and started wiping the blood away. While doing this it dawned on her that Natsu was actually crying and she wondered why after she finished treating it she asked him "Why where you crying" Natsu blushed and said "I hurt you" [End flashback] "You're kidding" asked Mira "No, that's what he said", [Resume flashback] "I find it hard to believe that you would cry over that" "But it's true" Natsu blurted out not realizing what he said "I really like you and I don't want you to get hurt". Lucy was shocked and just sat there eyes wide. Just when she was about done processing what happened stood up and started for the door realizing that he would never be good enough for the daughter of a rich man, but before he got there Lucy stood in front of him and said "so are you just going to leave me like this" Natsu didn't have the slightest clue what she ment. Lucy noticed this and explained "I don't know what's going on your acting so different lately and then something i never thought you'd say you just blurt out with out any warning". She pushed him back to the bed and forced him to sit and she sat in the chair and firmly said "Explain".


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, well to start off dragon slayers take on the traits of dragons" Lucy nods her head "we also inherit their mating habits and during mating season after a certain age, this age varies among all dragon slayers, dragon slayers moods can change at the drop of a hat and less often personalities can change as well, these symptoms are stronger when we are with the one we love" both of them blushed "and that just about sums it up". "That's not what I was actually asking, but that good to know". "Then what where you asking Luc". "I was asking why you like me". He pointed to her breasts and she slapped him. "Why did you do that". "There is more to a lady than the size of her boobs and if that's all you love about me then you can just get out" she started to stand up to threw him out of her house but his words stopped her. "That's unfair you said like the first time and I do like your boobies" Lucy was clearly enraged now and Natsu knew he had to speak fast. "But the second time you said love which is a whole different question, because I love your smile it always makes me happy, you always make everything better, when I hear you laugh it makes me want to laugh with you even if you are laughing at me, and sometimes the thing that gives me the strength to stand up and fight after getting beat down is the thought of you". Natsu didn't notice but sometime during this Lucy started crying. These where the nicest things anyone had said to her. "Luc are you ok?" "Yeah, that's just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me she looked up and smiled. Then she gave Natsu a hug that, for him, seemed to go on forever as they layed on the bed with her head on his chest she said "I love you too, Natsu" with this she fell asleep.

Lucy awoke the next morning wrapped in Natsu's arms and she wrapped her arms around him. She liked being like this it made all her worries disappear. But then it dawned on her 'what would Levy say'. Natsu woke up about this time and saw the worried look plastered on her face and he asked "what's the matter". Lucy jumped when she realized Natsu was up. She was embarrassed so she tried to turn away only to find Natsu pull her closer to him. "Natsu let me go!" "No!, I won't because I love you" Lucy smiled and layed her head on his arm and look him in the eyes, "If something is bothering you you can tell me". "I just don't know how the guild react to this", "What do you mean we have done this before" "Those where different circumstances, like the time up north you did it to keep me warm in the tent, this time is different because..." she paused "because we love each other" Natsu finished for her. "Ya, that's right" Lucy said with a small smile, and Natsu kissed her forehead. Lucy blushed and then Natsu moved in slowly, Lucy knew what he was doing and she let him kiss her and it sent a rush through her when their lips touched. Then when they broke apart she just bowed her head and blushed, she just couldn't believe that her true love would be a dense wizard, who would blow away anyone who gave him a dirty look, instead of a successful man who was proper. Yet she was glad because he was probably a better man. "Whats the matter Luc" "Oh nothing she said with the smile". Natsu then dawned a serious look and asked "Does this mean your my girlfriend" Lucy chuckled and replied "Yes, idiot" Natsu's face lit up clearly happy "but do you think we could keep it a secret for a while" Natsu frowned a little and said "sure". "Oh shit the job" Natsu said jumping out of the bed and over Lucy. Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes "What's wrong Luc" she replied "Why the fuck are you in your boxers did you catch Gray's habit" "No this is how I normally sleep". Natsu finally finished and said "Meet me at the north road". Lucy got up and she went to take a shower wondering what his problem is just leaving her like that.


	6. Chapter 6

After Lucy took a shower she headed to the north road that led out of Magnolia. At the edge of town she saw Natsu and Happy waiting for her. "Hey Lucy come on we have a 5 day walk ahead of us!" Natsu yelled. '5 day walk' Lucy thought angrily before dragging Natsu to the train station, and then forcing him to tell her where they needed to go. After they entered the train Natsu sat down next to the excited Happy who knew that the mission involved fish. Lucy who entered last got to the seats and told Happy "Move it, cat!". A scared Happy complied with her demand and moved to the seat opposite of Natsu. As the train started to move she sat down and right on Que Natsu's motion sickness set in and he fell over onto Lucy's lap, who just smiled and played with his hair. Happy just stared with his jaw to the floor and eyes the size of his head. Then happy started kitten punching Lucy screaming "who are you and what have you done to Lucy". Lucy grabbed him by the head and said in a surprisingly calming voice "It's me silly thing have just changed between us, Ok". She looked down at Natsu who had fallen asleep. Happy replied with "ooh I knew you LOOVED him" saying love with his usual emphasis on it. Lucy just sighed and said "I do love him".

The train ride lasted about 7 hours. And the still sleeping Natsu was awoken to a beautiful and soothing voice saying " **Get up Natsu or I'll Leave you on the train!** ". Natsu Jumped up and ran off the train. Lucy sighed grabbing her bag and walking off the train. It was starting to get dark and she thought it would be a good idea to stay at a hotel until morning. "Hey lets stay at a hotel tonight and then start the job tomorrow.", Natsu nodded in agreement and followed her to a hotel. When they entered the lobby Lucy went to the check in desk and asked for a room. Natsu then headed to the desk but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm and was dragged to the room the whole time asking Lucy what she was doing. She opened the door to the room and dragging him into the room and Happy following close behind Lucy closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Natsu now fascinated with the suite they where staying in. It had big room with a single bed, a bathroom, and another room with a smaller bed and a projection lacrima. Natsu and happy ran around exploring the suite that was larger than their house. Lucy went to Natsu who was standing next to the window looking out at the beautiful lake in the center of the town. Lucy stood next to Natsu and grabbed his hand causing him to jump a little. Then Lucy leaned her head on his arm. Natsu just stared at the smile that was plastered on her face.

The sun went down and Happy had went to sleep in the other room. Natsu was the first to speak saying "lets get some rest". He waited but there was no response. He looked down to see her sleeping, he smiled picked her up and layed her in bed. He then got into bed with her facing the opposite direction to find her end up having her snuggle close to him so he turned and put his arms around her. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

Morning came and Natsu woke up to find Lucy gone he panicked and screamed " **Lucy where are you** ". Lucy was startled and slipped falling to the shower floor. Natsu instantly ran to the bathroom and kicked the door open to find Lucy on her ass naked. Both of their faces turned red and Natsu Turned and ran out closing the door as he left. Lucy heard Natsu say he was sorry before leaving the suite. Lucy hurried and finished showering and then put on her clothes. Then grabbed a sleeping Happy yelling at him to wake up. When she did she told him to hurry and find Natsu and then bring him back. When Happy left Lucy layed on the bed where Natsu was sleeping and finding his scent pleasant she smiled and thought 'that Idiot'.


End file.
